1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a program is distributed via a network from a program distributing source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses having a plurality of functions, such as a function for connecting to a network or the like in addition to a function for forming an image, have been increasing. Such an image forming apparatus is realized by executing a program in which respective functions are stored in a storage section. However, there are cases in which some problems arise in the program while the apparatus is being used, and there are cases in which the functions by the program can no longer be realized. Further, there are cases in which a new function using hardware resources, such as a device which was provided in advance in the aforementioned apparatus, an attached option device, or the like, is added. In any of these cases, it is necessary to update the predetermined program in the apparatus.
Therefore, for example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-301800, the user of the image forming apparatus downloads a program by a personal computer (PC) connected to the image forming apparatus, and thereafter, updates the program, or the like. Further, for example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-272471, there is a method in which devices, software configurations, or the like of respective image forming apparatuses connected to a network are stored in advance in a server, and the necessary programs are downloaded.
However, in the former method, machines such as a PC connected to the image forming apparatus or the like are necessary in order to update the program in the image forming apparatus. Also, in the latter method, because the software configuration and the attached option configuration in the image forming apparatus are complex, the operation environment data thereof and the software configuration information increase. If the server attempts to acquire and manage all of the information, the burden on the network becomes large.
Accordingly, there is the need for an image forming apparatus and a program distributing method which can carry out distribution of a program from a network without other machines being interposed, and which can reduce the burden on the network.